


Glynda Goodwitch - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bukkake, Collars, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Impregnation, Kissing, Leashes, Leg Irons, Mating Press, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Trials, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: June Malachite Arc, Jaune's mother, needs to find a breeding slave for her son and his new girlfriend, back home fresh from The Fall of Beacon. Fortunately, she finds that her old nemesis Glynda Goodwitch is still as busty as ever, and with the Spider Syndicate growing in Vale, it's a simple matter to embellish a few of the tasks done for Ozpin's conspiracy into crimes that land the Beacon professor behind bars.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Original Character(s), Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Mentioned Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36





	Glynda Goodwitch - Arrested!

June Malachite Arc was conflicted about recent events.

The Fall of Beacon was a travesty, even a career mob boss like her acknowledged that. But, positive, the huntsman academy being decimated also forced her dear son to come home where it was safe instead of running off to a combat school with no actual experience or training (curse his puppy dog eyes for convincing her to let him use her master forger for his transcripts!). Bonus, he even brought home a beautiful girlfriend (technically partner, but he said she’d kissed him)!

But, negative, said girlfriend had also been heavily wounded during The Fall and was currently recovering from amnesia. June had pulled some strings to have the girl cared for in their home, and Jaune rarely left her side. Which would be adorable, if the doctors she’d bribed hadn’t already informed her that said huntress would never be able to have children due to her injuries.

Now, June wasn’t about to force her son to abandon a girl he loved for such a reason outside the poor girl’s control. However, she also wanted grandbabies. So while he was tending to the woman he’d marry, she needed to find him a woman for him to fuck. Specifically, a breeding slave. It was what they were for. But with the CCT down, the market was restricted to just Vale and none of the choices had the necessary hips to withstand Jaune’s humungous girth. Her baby was quite well-endowed.

The solution came from, of all places, family dinner. It was one of the few times Jaune could be torn away from his beau’s side, his sisters pestering him for stories of Beacon before The Fall. Being the loving brother he was, or perhaps wishing to relive better days, he chatted endlessly about his partner, his teammates, his friends, the epic quest they’d all set out on, and his teachers. The mention of one teacher in particular roused June’s attention, her eyes narrowing in disdain.

 _Glynda Goodwitch_.

The mob boss known as Big Miss Malachite had sparred with two nemeses over her career. The man who had become her husband had come within moments of unraveling her entire syndicate when they’d finally given in to their love and joined forces in corruption and sin. But before him, there was no huntress who pursued the Malachite organization with greater ferocity than Glynda Goodwitch.

The uptight whore had singlehandedly crushed June’s attempts early attempts to expand her sister’s gang from Mistral to Vale. The then young huntress had beaten her so thoroughly that she’d had to fake her death and limp back home to escape. She’d only dared return to Sanus years later when she’d learned Glynda had become Professor Goodwitch of Beacon Academy, and thus would be engaged in less active huntress work. Still, she’d not thought it wise to visit the city in person.

But if memory served her well, Glynda was quite the attractive woman. And a quick perusal of the Beacon Staff Directory confirmed that the blonde fox had aged like fine wine.

She had her agents do a little digging, looking for some slipup to laugh at her old enemy for, but instead found something far more interesting. Certain old copies of Beacon’s budget showing funds that had mysteriously disappeared from the modern, official documents. Lien transaction papers for sums that added up to the missing amounts, alternatingly being signed by the late Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda herself to numerous third parties, including General Ironwood of the Atlas Military (there were always rumors about those two). Combined with travel permits in and out of the kingdom for Atlesian scientists and military personal signed by the good Professor Goodwitch and kingdom clearance codes being sent from scroll accounts traceable back to her… it painted a very surprising picture.

Money laundering, embezzlement, sharing classified kingdom information with foreign officials… what in the world had uptight, goody-two-shoes Glynda gotten herself involved in?

June pondered that for exactly three seconds before she shrugged and began making calls. Glynda’s teaching duties had kept her from noticing the Spiders’ subtle growth into Vale for years, and having the position of headmistress thrust upon her along with the task of clearing the school of Grimm had prevented her from having any time to notice how the Malachites had devoured the kingdom’s law enforcement in the wake of the Fall of Beacon.

A few tweaks to make matters airtight, and soon the Arc matriarch would have both revenge and a first-class grandbaby maker. It seemed events were swinging positive after all.

* * *

Professor Glynda Goodwitch had not had an easy week.

It had begun with the Fall of Beacon and the disastrous end to the Vytal Festival. Grimm had taken over the school, the Atlesian Knights had turned against the city’s defenders, the Fall Maiden powers had been stolen, and they _still_ didn’t know who the Queen’s agent was! Glynda was incredibly thankful Ms. Nikos had survived her duel with the assailant, but she would have preferred if the girl hadn’t gotten amnesia from the injuries she’d sustained in the battle.

That would have been one less problem on her plate, and with her recent promotion to headmistress, she could use that. Barty and Peter were helping as much as they could, but they had no idea of the true stakes involved. With Ozpin dead until he reincarnated, Qrow safeguarding his nieces on their mission to Mistral, and James being kicked out of the kingdom by a _furious_ council, she was all that was left.

Still, she was a huntress, widely considered the finest huntress in Vale. She would not buckle under this burden. She would hunker down and do her job, for the good of the kingdom and the world. Clearing out Beacon and reclaiming possession of its vault was a time-consuming, tiring endeavor, but she would see it done.

At the moment, she was standing above her desk in her impromptu office in the Eastern Vale Public Library, trying to keep her weight off her black combat high heels as she looked over several requisition forms for more weapons and ammunition for the reclamation effort. For some reason, while the council had been eager to provide support just after The Fall, lately they’d been stonewalling her, forcing her to submit dozens of triplicate forms for matters to bypass red tape she knew they could have waved aside if they wished.

No matter. She just had to press on. There was no one else to do this work.

The doors to her office suddenly burst open. It was a testament to how long she’d gone without sleep that her experienced and honed huntress instincts only caused her to whirl around to face the invaders instead of drawing her riding crop, The Disciplinarian, from its sheath in her knee-high boot. Thank goodness it was only Chief of Police Brown making a dramatic entrance, though she was curious at the four uniformed officers who came in behind him.

“Chief Brown, you startled me,” Glynda greeted, doing her best to fight off her frayed temper and remain civil. “My apologies. I did not realize we had an appointment today.”

“If you think I need an appointment for this, headmistress, you can take it up with the council,” the policeman snapped back.

It took everything Glynda had not to throw him against the wall then and there. He was a young man, younger than he should have been, but many veteran officers had perished in The Fall, and he’d had the family connections to snag promotion from the tragedy. The huntress might have been able to look past any bias she had that he’d profited from the death of colleagues she’d worked with for decades, if he wasn’t such blundering pig. Honestly, if she didn’t have far more pressing matters to deal with, she’d ask Barty to investigate him for corruption.

While she was musing over that splendid thought however, the chief of police shoved a piece of paper thick with black text in front of her face, obscuring her vision.

“And this is?” Glynda demanded.

“A previous budget and list of expenses for Beacon. The council wants to make sure it’s right,” Chief Brown informed her. “Your signature is on it. Which means you verified it.”

Glynda sighed, pushing up her glasses to rub her exhausted emerald eyes. “Yes, that is what a signature means, officer. What is it exactly the council wishes me to confirm about it?”

“Nothing. But it’s basic protocol when taking in a criminal huntress to distract them before beginning operations.”

Professor Goodwitch shot as straight as a lamppost, her eyes wide. “What?!”

Too late. Just as she was registering the police chief’s words and making that exclamation, his men charged in, having circled around her while she was distracted by their commander and his false budget request. It really said something about how simple, yet impressive the police department’s protocols for capturing rogue huntresses were that they’d worked on an esteemed veteran of her experience. Except that she wasn’t a rogue huntress!

Nevertheless, before Glynda could react, one of the uniformed officers had locked a gravity dust imbued cuff around her right wrist, sealing her aura and telekinetic semblance. She was not an unskilled close-quarters combatant as her extensive long-range capabilities would suggest, but any experienced fighter would know that there is little to be done once they are grabbed by multiple stronger enemies.

The policemen had two officers on each side of her, their hands securing her lithe, defined muscles in their iron grips. Glynda struggled as fiercely as she could, but ultimately, she was unable to keep the uniformed men from wrenching her around, bending her over her own desk, and wrestling her arms behind her back. The bespectacled huntress continued to protest her treatment even as she felt the cold, metallic touch of handcuffs secure itself around her wrists.

“Get off me!” Glynda commanded, to no effect. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“We know exactly what we’re doing. We take criminal sluts like you to jail all the time,” Chief Brown taunted, stalking towards the restrained woman. “Glynda Goodwitch, you are under arrest for treason, espionage, terrorism, bribery, corruption, money laundering, and embezzlement. Through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Vale Police Department until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“No, I most certainly do not understand!” Glynda yelled. “These charges are preposterous! I have committed no crime—”

“Oh, you most certainly have, good- _bitch_ ,” Chief Brown domineered, coming around to her face as he twirled a bright red ballgag in his hand. “We found the budget sheets that prove you embezzled from the school and the strings you pulled for Atlas in the kingdom.”

“What are you talking about? I never—”

Glynda’s bright emerald eyes widened. She _had_.

Not for personal use obviously, she was not a greedy woman and was perfectly content on her professor’s salary. But running a global conspiracy was not a cheap endeavor, not if it was to be done in secret. The aura stabilization and transfer chamber they’d used to preserve Amber’s life had cost quite a bit of lien, and getting the Atlesian scientists the permits they needed to enter the kingdom and install it in Beacon had required quite a few wheels to be greased. And that was without accounting for the various bribes needed to convince those not in the know to not ask questions about what they were involved in.

Normally, Glynda would have abhorred committing such crimes, but the war with Salem had to be fought, for the good of Remnant. So she had assisted Ozpin in inflating the necessary budget for the school while embezzling the excess for the cause, given James certain Vale clearance codes so his ships could smuggle machinery in off the record, and supplied visas for his scientists to come in and assemble that equipment. The headmaster had assured her that he had lifetimes of experience covering up said matters, even teaching her how to maintain them if he were to be incapacitated. But she’d been so exhausted from the promotion to headmistress and containing the aftermath of The Fall that such maintenance upkeep had slipped her mind.

But still, that shouldn’t have mattered unless someone was specifically looking for such incriminating evidence. Who would be doing that during a time of international crisis like this?

“I… I…”

Chief Brown scoffed. “Figured. You stole from the school to line your pockets for those pretty earrings of yours.”

“What?” Glynda explained, those same teal teardrop earring tingling on either side of her head. That accusation made no sense! None of the lien taken to fight Salem had ever even touched her personal accounts! “No! Officer, I don’t know what you’re—”

“And you sold out your kingdom to be a spy for Atlas!” the policeman continued. “I hope General Ironwood at least gave his prized femme fatale a good dicking for her work. A whore needs payment after all.”

“How dare you! I have never—”

She was going to say she’d never betrayed her kingdom. She _had_ slept with James, but that had been a long time ago. She’d been a different woman back then, and his cock had felt _so_ good inside her cunt. But she hadn’t gotten any for years, devoting herself to her students and the war against Salem.

Of course, none of that mattered when Chief Brown shoved his bright red ballgag between her pink lips, tightening the black straps around her skull and securing the rubber sphere within her mouth, silencing the professor and any queries she might have about the exaggerated details they were claiming about her crimes.

“Search her,” the police chief ordered with a smirk. “Then I get to show this femme fatale what a Vale-bred cock can do.”

Glynda’s eyes widened, the pieces all coming together. Technically, she was property of the police department until her trial, so these men _could_ rape her without fear of reprisal. But such practice was heavily frowned about in the kingdoms, an almost certain end any law enforcement career for almost no reason since the arresting officer had the right of first claim anyway. Unless, the arresting officer had been paid in advance, compensated for a slave they knew they weren’t going to get!

These men were corrupt! Someone had hired them to alter the details of her crimes to make them more self-serving and extreme! She was being framed!

The professor increased her fervent struggles, but her handcuffs held firm. Three of the uniformed officers pinned her down even tighter against her desk, her bulging bust squished against the requisition papers she’d been looking over.

The fourth uniformed officer knelt behind her and got to work searching the bound huntress. His hands circled around her high heeled boots, squeezing the hard black leather and sending sparks through the uptight, blonde woman’s leggings and into her flesh. Despite herself, Glynda squirmed at the policeman’s touch, even as he plucked The Disciplinarian from its holster.

“Her weapon, sir,” the officer said, passing her riding crop to Chief Brown.

The police chief grinned as he took hold of Glynda’s weapon, bending it in his grip as he stalked behind her. “I’d heard rumors you were into this kind of stuff. Should have figured a prim and proper huntress was really just a whore underneath.”

The professor growled into her ballgag, but there wasn’t much she could do to argue at the moment. The uniformed officer continued searching, patting down her dark brown leggings all the way up to her black pencil skirt, clamping his fingers down on her wide hips and her firm butt cheeks, toned from years of huntress training. He then moved on to her to the area of her dress that clung tight to her stomach, golden buttons lining up the center of her body, before rising even higher to frisk her pleated white dress shirt. Her purple cape was unclasped from her shoulders and discarded to the side as the policeman squeezed her magnificent mummeries through her top, before slinking a finger through her wide keyhole to stimulate her breasts directly. Glynda felt her breath growing short against her ballgag, her nerves struggling to hold out as she was groped like some back-alley tramp.

As soon as his man was out of the way, Chief Brown lightly tapped her riding crop against her butt cheeks. Glynda Goodwitch was a smart woman and thus was not the least bit surprised when the corrupt police chief rained a barrage of hefty _smacks_ onto her clothed ass with her own weapon. The esteemed huntress squealed as she was spanked like one of her naughty students, each blow striking a different patch of covered flesh with varied consistency.

Contrary to most vulgar rumors, Glynda did not choose her weapons based on any personal ‘kinks’. The crop’s inner core of dust enabled easier transmission of her semblance and storing a blade within might have interfered with that. Of course, with all that said, the blonde woman couldn’t claim that she didn’t enjoy being on both sides of The Disciplinarian in the bedroom. And with the chief’s surprising technique, not all the moans muffled by her gag were strictly of pain.

Something was building within her, a great warmth that should not have been rising when she was framed, handcuffed, and pinned to her desk against her will. But with each spank, Glynda felt the pressure growing, multiplying until—

“She’s clear, sir,” the uniformed officer proclaimed, pulling his hands away from blonde woman, flicking her golden bun as he retreated. “She’s all yours.”

“Good work, officer,” Chief Brown replied, setting The Disciplinarian on the desk on the other side of his men. He stalked forward and unbuttoned Glynda’s pencil skirt, hiking the black garment up her waist. From there, he reached up and snatched her panties, dragging the purple lace down to the middle of her toned thighs. The professor bristled as the brisk air of her office tingled across her bare privates, cringing as she heard the policeman unzip his fly behind her back. However, the heat inside her only grew when she felt a bulbous tip poke at the pink lips of her glistening quim.

“Pleehse,” she begged, even as she felt his fingers through her blonde bun. “Dohn’t.”

The police chief responded by kicking her high heeled boots apart and impaling her sopping wet pussy all the way down to her cervix.

Glynda Goodwitch, esteemed professor of Beacon Academy, had over the years given dozens of lectures to her students of the necessary restrictions of their profession and the unfortunate fate that awaited any of them that strayed from their righteous path and broke the law. Never had the respected and renowned huntress imagined that she herself would one day be placed under arrest, bent over, and fucked like a horny bitch in her own office. The headmistress moaned as the policeman railed her cunt, stirring floods of her juices each time his rigid rod raked its way over her folds. She outright screamed when he tightened his grip on her hair bun and yanked her back, pain shooting through her scalp that somehow only heightened the surging pleasure within her.

Ten minutes after the officers had burst in and handcuffed Glynda however, and Chief Brown’s grunts began to shift from ecstatic to impatient.

“Cum, you whore!” he demanded. “Cum, damn you! I can feel how wet you are, just do it already! We can’t keep your adoring public waiting forever!”

Adoring public? Ah. They had reporters waiting outside, ready to film and photograph the great Glynda Goodwitch’s walk of shame as she was hauled away to jail, a jarring spark to cement her fall from grace in the public consciousness. They wanted to make sure her reputation was completely destroyed so there was no chance of her winning her trial. In all likelihood, with all the evidence that had been compiled or manufactured against her, that eventuality was inevitable.

But that just made Glynda hold out harder. Whatever waves of ecstasy swelled within her quim, she refused to orgasm, determined to claim just this small victory against the corrupt officers of the law. And out of practice she may have been, she’d once ridden James Ironwood and his legendary ‘iron wood’ for over an hour straight. It would take more than one man with a slightly above average pecker to force her to completion.

“Cum! Cum, damn you!”

“Uh, chief, those reporters aren’t going to wait much longer for their show,” one of the uniformed officers pointed out.

“Yeah, besides, the boss said no one is allowed to finish inside her pussy,” another continued. “No point in getting bent out of shape over nothing, you know?”

Chief Brown snarled, obviously not interested in surrender or sense. Keeping up the rapid pace of his thrusts, he grazed his thumb around the rim of Glynda’s puckered asshole. A moment later, he jammed his finger straight through her sphincter.

The blonde grunted at the insertion, biting down on her ballgag to weather the irritation stirred up by her captor’s nail scrapping the inner skin of her asshole. At other times, with those she cared about, Glynda had actually enjoyed the stimulation of anal, basked in her ability to withstand such uncomfortable pressure, in a manner that parodically made it comfortable. But now, in this situation, it only stirred her apart from the flood of pleasure threatening to drown her and reinforced her will. She would not come for this corrupt bastard!

And she didn’t.

Eventually, with the time approaching near half an hour since Glynda was arrested, Chief Brown was forced to extract himself with a petulant growl. He circled around to the restrained woman’s head and gave his plump cock a few strokes with his palm. Soon enough, his dick unleashed its payload, splattering the huntress’s face with hot white semen.

Still, even as sticky cum dripped down from the rims of her glasses, Glynda managed a smirk around her shiny red ballgag. It was a small victory, likely the only one she’d get for quite a while. But it was a victory nonetheless.

“Get her on her feet,” Brown commanded, stomping back to the doors. “Let’s get this criminal slut back to the station.”

The uniformed officers nodded. One of them knelt down and pulled out a pair of leg irons from their belt, latching the shackles tight around Glynda’s ankles, the huntress wincing as the pressure of the bindings firmly clamped into her boots. From there, the policeman used the professor’s handcuffed hands as reins to wrench her to her feet and march her out of her office.

From there, her walk of shame began, and the media was not her first trial. Huntsmen that had been placed under her command for containing and clearing out the Grimm in Beacon came out into the library’s halls in droves. A few of them looked on in shock and horror as Glynda was led away in chains. But yet more gazed at the wet panties hanging loose around her thighs and the splotches of cum dripping down her face and let out catcalls as she was ushered to the ground floor.

When she and her guards arrived, she found Chief Brown handing an official-looking piece of paper with her huntress license I.D. picture and a bright red ‘ARREST ON SIGHT’ stamp to her old friends and colleagues, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck. Both men frowned as they looked over the document.

“Barty, is… is it real?” Port queried, disbelieving.

Oobleck gulped. “It certainly looks real.”

“Of course it’s real! This bitch’s arrest warrant was issued by the Council themselves!” Chief Brown boasted, snatching the paper back from Glynda’s friends. “They also wanted me to let you know that you would acting headmaster until this matter is resolved, Professor Oobleck.”

“ _Doctor_ ,” Oobleck growled. He and Port turned away from the police chief and looked at their captive colleague. “Glynda, on the off chance that you are guilty of these things, I hope that you pay for your crimes. But on the far more likely chance that you are not, we will fix this!”

“We’ll have you out before you can say ‘Beowolf’!” Port concurred.

Glynda could only sigh. She knew her friends meant well, but they were all aware of how Vale’s justice system worked when it came to huntresses. The only one who’d had enough clout to force an acquittal was Ozpin, and he was gone. With the Fall of Beacon still fresh in the populace’s mind, the council needed a win. And with the list of charges levied against her, she was the perfect scapegoat to ease the citizens’ minds.

Chief Brown flung open the library’s main doors and Glynda was dragged down the building’s steps (that she had rebuilt after The Fall). Outside, a police barricade was set up and maintained by over a dozen officers, desperately trying to keep back a mob of frantic reporters. As soon as the media hounds spotted the arrested professor however, they all turned their attention to her, the flashes of their cameras glinting off the huntress’s glasses.

“Ms. Goodwitch! One question please—”

“—how long have you been a spy for Atlas—”

“—were you General Ironwood’s mistress and do you have any secret love children—”

“—Do you think your market price will break the kingdom’s record?!”

“Is it true you masterminded The Fall of Beacon to take Professor Ozpin’s position!?”

That last comment was the only one that truly invoked anger within Glynda, and if not for the gravity dust restraining her aura, she would have smacked the reporter who’d asked it across the square with her semblance. They could call her a whore all they wanted, but she would not tolerate being accused of being behind the tragedy that had slaughtered so many of her students.

Yet, as she spotted Lisa Lavender, Vale’s most respected news broadcaster, filming her humiliation, Glynda knew that there was no hope. The public would lap up whatever they were told about her, whether they were crimes she had committed or been framed for.

The glasses-wearing teacher was shoved into the backseat of a waiting police cruiser. Chief Brown reached around her back and extended a thin chain from vehicle, threading it through her handcuffs and locking her in the car. After that, he shot her a smirk and slammed the door in her face before turning around to greet his adoring public.

“Chief Brown! Were you nervous at having to bring in such a renowned combatant?”

“Not at all. After all, underneath all her uptight elegance, Glynda Goodwitch is just like any other criminal slut. Wet and waiting to be punished!”

Glynda bristled when the reporters laughed at the cruel joke, but even then, she could feel a dribble of her warm juices drip down from her cunt to the top of her leggings.

She looked down in shame, away from the ravenous cameras, as she was driven away to jail.

* * *

“This is Lisa Lavender reporting live from the Vale Municipal Courthouse, where just an hour ago, esteemed huntress and former Beacon Academy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch was found _guilty_ on all charges, including treason, money laundering, embezzlement, and most notably, espionage. Now exposed as Atlas’ top spy in the kingdom, with the CCT down, experts say it is unlikely that the council will seek to ransom Ms. Goodwitch back to her reputed lover General Ironwood. The now-convicted criminal is expected to be sentenced to a lifetime of slavery, with arresting officer Chief of Police Brown stating he plans to put his soon-to-be property up for auction on the kingdom’s market. We go now live to the sentencing…”

June skipped ahead a few moments in the video, which was ironically enough _not_ live, but her recording of the broadcast from a few days ago that she was watching on her scroll.

She couldn’t help herself! Watching Glynda being dragged into court in that skintight orange prison jumpsuit with her hands cuffed behind her back and a bright red ballgag between her lips, tears streaming down her face as the judge pronounced her sentence, the bailiffs bending her over the defendant’s desk and locking a black leather slave collar around her slim neck, and then the former professor being yanked to her feet and hauled away to prison for processing… it was one of the most wonderful sensations she’d ever experienced! By the time the screen faded away to show her mugshots and she read that beautiful plaque engraving, _Inmate 66687 – Goodwitch, Glynda_ , June was just about ready to climax. She’d most certainly be pulling her husband to the bedroom when she returned home.

“Uh, Mrs. Arc?” the warden walking beside her tentatively inquired. “Are you alright?”

June clicked off her scroll and stored the device away in her pocket, kindly waving off the younger man and his two subordinates who were pull a metal transport crate behind them. “Perfectly fine, warden. Thank you for your concern. I’m just so excited to pick up my property!”

“Ah, no trouble there, ma’am,” the warden replied. “I think it’s a fine thing what you’re doing for your boy, getting him such a fine breeding mare and all.”

“He is my son. He only deserves the best,” June smiled back.

The guards led her further into the high-security wing of Vale Huntress Correctional, striding past rows upon rows of barred cells containing beautiful woman, all of whom had at some point attended a huntsman academy, but were considered too dangerous to be kept in gen. pop. even with their aura negated. And the crown jewel was at the end of the hall.

“It’s a shame about Convict 66687,” the warden mentioned, shaking his head. “She put away half the criminal sluts in here. Now to find out she’s nothing more than an Atlas whore? It can really make you question things.”

“Yes. Yes, it can. She was my son’s teacher. I allowed her to be in charge of protecting my child,” June replied, already planning to get this nice young man a promotion to a more decorated office so she could fill his current position with someone in her pocket. His men were all on her payroll, but one could never be too careful. “At least now, she’ll be able to put that body of hers to use paying her debt to society.”

“Yeah. Those kids who died at The Fall can rest in peace now,” the warden said, a vivid grunting echoing out from the cell at the end of the hall. “Well, I’ve got other matters to handle, Mrs. Arc. If you need anything, my men are at your beck and call.”

“Perfect. Thank you, warden.”

The young man gave her a pleasant nod and went on his way, leaving June with only her two guards. Or rather, four guards most likely. She doubted those whoreish noise coming from the cell were from masturbation.

Sure enough, when she looked through the barred door at the end of the hall, Glynda was being ‘entertained’ by a pair of guards. The former professor had been stripped naked and strung up in a strappado position, though her captors had seen fit to keep her golden hair in a bun and her thin ovular glasses on her face. Her ankles were stretched apart and shackled to the floor of her cell, while her hands were handcuffed behind her back and attached to a chain hanging taut from the ceiling.

One of the guards pawed at her firm bum, thrusting his dick into the woman’s asshole, while the other one bent her forward using the leash of her collar, riveting his cock in and out of Glynda’s pink lips.

“That’s it, Good-bitch, that’s a good criminal slut!” the guard fucking her face commended. “You can keep your dry streak going if you want, but you not waste a drop of my seed!”

Glynda groaned in response, but she still managed a nod at her jailer.

The guard at her ass laughed, but when that laugh shifted his vision enough to finally spy June waiting at the door, his face paled. He immediately pulled out of his prisoner’s asshole and gave his cock a few more swift strokes, strings of white cum painting a translucent web across Glynda’s muscular back.

The other rapist had no such restraint. He grabbed hold of Glynda’s hair bun and hilted his cock down her throat, her nose pressing into his balls as her emerald eyes clenched shut. The guard kept her there for several long seconds until he finally tore his way back out.

“Show me, slut,” he commanded. “Show me you’ve been a good girl.”

Glynda glared bloody murder at him, but she opened her mouth for all to see. The pale, putrid cum had pooled within her mouth, drowning even her tongue.

“Bet your Atlesian friends never filled you up that good,” the guard taunted. “Now swallow it, whore.”

Glynda closed her mouth and tipped her head back. When her lips parted once again, her wagging tongue wagged to prove she had swallowed the entire deluge.

June felt her smile widen to an obscene degree. “Glynda Goodwitch, a convicted criminal and cum guzzling slut. I never thought I’d see the day.”

Her old nemesis’s eyes widened in shock, but they were nothing compared to the guard who finally noticed her presence.

“Madam Malachite,” the boy gasped. “Ma’am, I meant no disrespect—”

“If you had done that in the other end just now, you would not be going home alive,” June informed him, using the same she did when informing them that dinner was ready and they _were_ to come before it was cold. “My laws are not the kingdom’s laws. They are to actually be followed, _to the letter_. Am I clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now then…”

June stalked through the prison cell and knelt before her old nemesis with a smile. “Hello, Glynda.”

The huntress’s striking emerald eyes glared back at her from behind her glasses. “ _You_. You did this to me. You framed me.”

“I may have brought you to the attention of the council, deposited a bit of lien in your personal accounts, and tweaked the details to make you seem a tad more self-serving,” June cheekily admitted. “But framed you? My dear Glynda, your crimes are your own. Honestly, if I knew that underneath that prim and proper exterior you were capable of being so devious, I would have tried to recruit you all those years ago.”

“I would never have joined you!” Glynda growled, her chains jingling as they kept her from charging forward. “I am _nothing_ like you.”

“I know. I’m smart enough not to get caught. Whereas you are now the most reviled woman in the kingdom who will go down in his history as Vale’s greatest traitor and terrorist,” June smirked. “Oh, and it’s _mistress_ now, slut.”

Glynda was probably about to make some other defiant comment about how ‘a true huntress never gives in to evil’ or something like that, but it instantly shifted into a sensual gasp when June snaked out and pinched the nipples of the convicted slut’s breasts, twisting the little pink areolae side to side. Honestly, with her melon-sized milkers and wide, toned hips, it was almost a crime that the former professor hadn’t been bred at her age.

Oh well. That just meant Jaune would have an even better time making her grandbabies.

“Bind, blindfold, and box her, boys,” June ordered. “Oh, and give her some vibrators. I want her to be ready to orgasm when I get home.”

The guards, instead of hopping to her commands, awkwardly shuffled and glanced away from her. “Eh, there may be a problem with that plan, boss. We’ve kind of been going at her since she got here, keeping to your orders of course, and… well… she hasn’t cum. Like, even once. She’s been soaking wet for days on end, but she just won’t orgasm.”

“Really?” June cocked an eyebrow and shot Glynda a brief look of respect, the former professor currently biting her lip to keep from moaning as her mistress continued to fondle her tits. “You always were a stubborn little tart. No matter. My boy is more than up to the challenge of breaking you in.”

“Your… _uh_ … boy— _ooh!_ ”

June grinned as Glynda wailed in ecstasy, stepping back as the guards swarmed over her old enemy. Forcing her to carry her grandchildren would be the most satisfying thing the mob boss had ever done.

The convicted huntress gasped as her mouth was plugged by a bright pink ballgag. From there, the prison guards wrapped a pure black blindfold around the blonde inmate’s head, trapping her glasses against her face. Glynda was unlocked from the chains binding her to her cell only for a pair of leg irons to be clasped around her ankles and the jailers to pin her still handcuffed wrists against her cum-stained back. The bound bombshell struggled as fiercely as she could against the uniformed men but, with her aura still sealed by her slave collar, she could do nothing as the guards wrestled her out of her cell and bent her over the transport crate.

The young man who’d earlier partook in Glynda’s mouth spread the former professor’s butt cheeks and held out a pair of vibrators to June. “Would you like to do the honors, ma’am?”

“Oh, how considerate, young man.”

June snatched the vibrators from the guard and plunged one each into her slave’s cunt and asshole, flicking them up to their highest setting. The puny devices hummed with life and Glynda screamed in her gag. The criminal slut’s resistance crumbled instantly, her legs quivering as her thick thighs pressed together. Her jailers manhandled her up into the air and loaded her into the steel crate.

Once the lid was sealed shut, the Arc matriarch set out for home. Grandbabies awaited.

* * *

Her time in the crate was some of the worst of Glynda’s life. For who knew how long, her world was shrouded in complete darkness, her glasses biting against the flesh of her face and her hands and feet firmly restrained and constantly running into the borders of her metal box. All the while, those accursed vibrators ravaged her privates, stimulating her folds every second of her containment.

But even that paled in comparison to discovering the mastermind of her incarceration. She’d thought she’d seen the last of June Malachite decades ago, yet now her old nemesis had reemerged at the worst possible time to have Glynda arrested, convicted, and enslaved. Police officers and prison guards who had worked cases and shaken hands with the esteemed huntress now condemned her as an Atlas whore, taunting her with newspapers headlining ‘ _Beacon Headmistress Bound and Behind Bars!’_ and _‘Goodwitch Sells for Record Price at Convict Auction!_ ’. Her reputation had been ruined, Beacon was vulnerable to Salem, and it was all her enemy’s fault!

Even still, Glynda would not give in. She had not cum once in prison, and she held out during her transport in the crate. No one had ever escaped enslavement since the practice began when the huntsmen academies were established, but there was always a first time for anything. She may have had tracker chips implanted in her bloodstream, but if she could get to Atlas and explain the situation to James, the downed CCT would prevent any Vale authorities from coming after her before his scientists could disable the influence.

She just had to escape. While she didn’t know who this ‘boy’ of June’s was, she was confident that she could seduce, or fight her way to an opening eventually and make her move.

When the crate finally stopped moving and her vision turning a slightly lighter shade of gray indicated that the lid had been opened, Glynda prepared herself to seize any upcoming opportunity. A rough, calloused hand reached down and pulled her out of the crate. She was carried over the side and plopped on her feet, the vibrators plucked from her asshole and quim, both glistening with her clear matted juices. She felt something tug at her blindfold and made ready to deal with her new ‘master’…

… Only for the blindfold to be pulled away and reveal, not only a fully stocked sex dungeon, but also the golden-haired, blue-eyed face of _Jaune Arc_!

Glynda’s eyes widened, confounded by the fact that she’d somehow ended up in the possession of one of her students. What game was June playing here—

“Are you sure this is okay, mom?” Jaune shouted up a stairwell.

“Perfectly fine, sweetie!” _June’s_ voice called down. “We’ve both talked this over with Pyrrha and you know she’s fine with it! She can’t give you a child, so a breeding slave is required! You don’t have to feel guilty about, so just enjoy it! She’s your property, so be as rough as you like!”

‘Mom’? ‘ _Sweetie_ ’?!?!

Since when was _Jaune Arc_ the son of June Malachite?! His transcripts hadn’t even hinted at anything like that! Of course, they’d also said he was a first-rate fighter, and though he’d certainly improved during the school year, he was nowhere close to that… level…

Forgeries. His transcripts were _forgeries_! It made perfect sense! Ergh! She and Ozpin had been so frantic after the attack on Amber that it slipped past them! She’d let her archnemesis’s son into her class and taught him how to fight!

And if the cruel leer he was giving her was any indication, she had been far from his favorite teacher.

“Mehstir Arch,” she spoke through her ballgag. “Plehse lihste— _eeph!_ ”

Jaune didn’t seem in the mood for listening, whirling his former teacher around and frog-marching her across the sex dungeon, past all the intricate restraints and toys, and slamming her into the basement wall. Glynda yelped as her massive breasts were crushed against the cold stone, her sweaty skin slick against the rock.

She glanced back, hoping to somehow bring the young huntsman to his senses and explain what his mother had done, but her eyes were drawn downward when she heard the distinctive sound of a fly unzipping. From there, her emerald orbs grew to massive size.

Mr. Arc’s cock… Jaune’s cock was gargantuan! Easily twice the size and girth of any of the policemen and guards who’d raped her in prison! By the gods, he even had a few inches on James. How was such a phallus even possible?

Any further speculation was cut off when her old student gripped her hair bun and smashed her face into the wall. Jaune leaned into her ear, his hot breath dancing across her naked neck.

“I know what you did, _whore_ ,” Jaune sneered. “I might not have bought all they were saying about you on the news, embezzling from the school and being an Atlas femme fatale, but Pyrrha’s been regaining her memories. She doesn’t have all the details, but she knows you and General Ironwood tried to force her to fight someone she didn’t stand a chance against. I mean… I don’t remember much either, I hit my head when she shot me out of a locker, and everything but the kiss is really fuzzy… but she’s confident that you and the general were behind it!”

Glynda tried to shake her head, try to explain that neither he nor Ms. Nikos could recall the entire story, that their school was left defenseless against a terrible threat!

But Jaune was fueled by righteous anger, and the handcuffed huntress soon felt his gigantic bulbous tip poke at her glistening quim.

“You broke the rules, Ms. Goodwitch,” he whispered. “Time for your detention.”

He thrust his rigid rod upward and pierced straight inside her. And Glynda, who’d held out for days in prison as she was groped, fondled, and fucked in every position imaginable, came instantly and came _hard_.

The convicted woman squealed into her gag, her legs trembling beneath her as her wrists spasmed against her handcuffs, raw, visceral pleasure bombarding her nerves. Her first orgasm hadn’t even finished before Mr. Arc impaled her on his bitchbreaker of a cock and pounded another one through her system. Glynda’s pussy outdid all its previous arousal and drenched the invading dick in her cum, her folds still churning out more and more of her juices.

The former professor couldn’t conceive of the sheer euphoria running through her! All year, she’d been frantically worrying about Amber, and the school, and the Vytal Festival, and the war, and that had all been before Chief Brown had slapped her in handcuffs. For so long, she’d just been so tense. She’d been exhausted and miserable without even realizing it, her years-long sex drought not helping either.

But now, with her gagged face and sweaty breasts being smacked against a wall, as her student railed her from behind like she was… like she was a _criminal slut_ , she felt better than she had in years, filled with pleasure and free from worry. After all, why should she? She was a convicted whore who had to pay for her crimes. Even if she made it to Atlas, all the kingdoms had ratified the Huntress Laws, so James would be required by law to throw her in prison himself, probably after taking part in her sentence himself.

And while normally she wouldn’t mind her old lover giving her a booty call, at the moment, there was only room in her mind for one cock. Jaune pistoned in and out of her at a lightning pace, his pelvis smacking against her mature rump so quickly her plump ass cheeks started turning a deep red. He gripped her handcuffed wrists tight as his phallus pillaged her cunt for every sensitive stockpile she had.

Jaune reached up to her head and undid the latches of her ballgag, allowing the pink sphere of rubber to plummet to the ground as Glynda’s gathering saliva finally dribbled down her chin while her wet tongue flopped out of her lips.

“Are you enjoying this, you criminal slut?!” Jaune demanded, never slowing the rate of his impalement. “Well?! Come on! Don’t you enjoy your soaking criminal pussy getting filled by a huntsman cock!? Well, do you, _professor_?!?”

“ _Oooooohhhhh yeeeeees_!” Glynda cheered, her words warped by the relentless vibration throughout her body. “ _Fuuuuccccckkkk mmmeeeeeee, Jaune—oh!_ ”

“That’s not who I am to you, whore! And I’m not ‘Mr. Arc’ either! You know who I am, so say it! Say it, slave!”

“ _Maaaassss_ … ter?”

Call it professional pride or perhaps just the part of her brain that understood her innocence rebelling against a cold hard fact of her enslavement, but Glynda’s mind managed to wrench itself above the pleasure at that moment. Her body was still orgasming every other second and her muscles were shaking from how much ecstasy was flooding through them, but the experienced huntress was able to remember why it was so imperative that escape. Even if James would just have to imprison her himself, someone needed to be made aware that Beacon was vulnerable to Salem.

But she didn’t think she’d be able to escape the Arc household. Putting aside what unknown measures June had in place, Glynda simply couldn’t overpower Jaune when he had his aura and she did not, and her technique was useless so long as her arms and legs were bound.

Perhaps… perhaps she could try explaining the situation? Mr. Arc was rightly furious at his partner’s near-murder, so if he was made aware that the true target of his fury was still running loose, maybe…

“Aw. You started without me.”

Both Glynda and Jaune’s gazes whipped upward as a new voice pierced through the rampant sex noises, its familiar owner swiftly descending down the staircase, limping on her right foot.

“Pyrrha, you should be resting,” Jaune said, far more gently than anything he’d spoken to Glynda. “Even if you have most of your memories back, you shouldn’t be doing anything stressful.”

The redheaded Mistralian girl walked over to her partner and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “I may not be able to have our child, but I still want to be here when you begin making them. Also…” she turned towards Glynda and fixed her former teacher with a withering glare. “After you’ve handled the business, I was hoping we could take our pound of pleasure out of this bitch together.”

Jaune smirked, suddenly looking very much like his mother. “As my lady desires.”

Glynda gulped. She needed to talk some sense into them now! Or who knew what this loving, traumatized couple would do to her.

“Ms. Nikos,” she whimpered. “Mr. Arc, please lis— _ah_!”

Her plea was cut off when Pyrrha dashed forward, gripped her blonde hair bun, and _cracked_ her head against the wall.

“You are not our teacher anymore! You are not even a huntress! I don’t remember exactly what you and the general said to me in that vault beneath the school, or even what else was there, but I do know that you nearly sent me to my death! You tried to manipulate me into giving up everyone I love!” Pyrrha roared. “Now, you’re getting what you deserve, you convicted whore! You will pay for your crimes, and _you will call him master!_ ”

“I love it when she gets all fired up,” Jaune sighed. “Now then, Ms. Goodwitch, time to knock you up.”

Glynda tried to gather her thoughts for a protest, but Pyrrha’s blow had discombobulated her mind. She could do nothing but pant for breath as Jaune hauled her away from the way and smacked her back down on top of one of the sex dungeon’s many torture tables. However, he didn’t bother getting any toys or shackling her down, instead bending her chained legs back over her body, gripping her thick thighs hard as he bent her into a mating press.

After that, it wasn’t long before he did what he promised.

Jaune rammed his gargantuan cock into his breeding slave one last time, his rod thrusting in all the way up to his balls and slamming its bulbous tip into her womb. The young man grunted, and a tidal wave of molten semen crashed out of his rod and flooded Glynda’s pussy, fertilizing every viable egg it could grasp.

Glynda moaned, deep and husky, like the sensual whore the law had declared her. The strict and respectable Beacon professor disappeared in a salvo of orgasmic squeals, complete and total euphoria conquering her nervous system. The mature huntress’ cunt clenched and clawed around her master’s dick, desperate to keep the punishing phallus within her, to binding it inside her depths just like she would be bound for the rest of her life.

She was a criminal. A convicted criminal slut who would be condemned for the rest of her days as she was forced to bear another couple’s children. She could admit she found it more pleasurable than she would have thought, and she most defiantly had committed some crimes that required her to be punished.

But she also needed to warn them. Warn them about the danger, about Salem. Oobleck needed to know what his new role as headmaster would entail. Once that was done, she would gladly submit to her sentence as Jaune Arc’s breeding slave.

However, even as her master’s massive cock pulled out of her and a stream of seed and cum trickled down the mature woman’s thighs, Glynda simply could not find the breath to speak. The professor who could have fought a horde of Grimm for hours, the convicted criminal who had kept herself from cumming through days of rape, had been done in by a warm creampie in her pussy, her stamina completely shattered by her master’s brutal impregnation.

And as her mistress selected a large strap-on from the sex dungeon’s arsenal, it did not look like she’d be getting it back any time soon.

* * *

Positive.

Spying on her son and his girlfriend ravaging their breeding slave in the basement, June officially decided that the Fall of Beacon had been a net positive for her family.

The young couple had strung a blindfolded Glynda up, suspended her in the air with her hands chained above her head and feet hovering a few inches off the ground, shackled to the floor to keep her from trying to kick them.

Despite the slight, one-month-old baby bump just visible on Glynda’s stomach, Jaune had taken up his usual position of fucking his former professor’s vagina until it threatened to tear itself in two from the strain, also taking the opportunity to lick and bite the bombshell convict’s ravishing rack, the blonde bimbo howling with pleasure every time her breasts were abused.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha had taken up one of the wide wooden paddles stored in the sex dungeon and was currently spanking Glynda like a naughty schoolgirl, the blindfolded woman yelping with every blow to her jiggling posterior.

“Cum for us, Good- _bitch_!” Pyrrha commanded. “Cum for your masters!”

“Please! Master! Mistress! Stop!” Glynda pleaded, her wet, sweat-covered skin rippling with each blow. “I’m innocent! _Innocent_! There’s something you need to know! A danger—”

“Silence, you criminal slut!” Jaune shouted, his girlfriend delivering another brutal spank to their property. “Guess someone still needs to be punished!”

“No! No, master, please! I’ll be good! _I’ll be good!_ ”

June could only sigh in complete and total satisfaction. Her son had a lovely girlfriend. They were both on the way to joining the family business. She had ruined and imprisoned her old nemesis. And, most importantly, she had a beautiful grandbaby on the way.

Oh yes. Without a doubt, a net positive.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from LazyLemming. Glynda is one of my favorite women in RWBY, so I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you're interested in other stories about Glynda getting arrested, I recommend 'The Vale Goodwitch Trials' written by the amazing rwby_noncon based on a request by me. It was the first time I saw one of my smut ideas written out on the page, and it eventually inspired me to start writing them out myself.
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story's publication, I currently have fourteen requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Summer  
> \- Sequel to Coco & Velvet with Arslan, and Reese  
> \- Carmine  
> \- Blake (this may be made as a second chapter in my Kali story, still making a final decision on that)  
> \- Harriet and Elm  
> \- Fiona  
> \- Blake and Jaune roleplay  
> \- Willow  
> \- Weiss  
> \- A Saphron and Terra Alternate ending (I will not be taking any for my other stories! This is a special case.)  
> \- Lisa Lavender  
> \- May Zedong  
> \- Athena Nikos (Pyrrha's Mom)  
> \- Penny


End file.
